Celda 313
by yuhi hyuuga
Summary: Han pasado 14 años desde el día del cometa de Sozin. Ahora, la princesa Azula es trasladada a la nueva prisión de Ciudad República. Allí será custodiada personalmente por Toph, la intachable jefa de policía. Ambas no se caen bien, pero a lo mejor es que son demasiado iguales. Toph conocerá el otro lado de la princesa a base de tropezones. AzulaxToph y menciones a otros personajes
1. Chapter 1

**_*_****_Disclaimer_**

**_No me pertenece Avatar , ni la leyenda de Aang ni la de Korra , blah blah blah. Si me pertenecieran de seguro habría más yuri ;)_**

* * *

Después de pasar 14 años en esa deprimente clínica mental de la nación del fuego , los doctores determinaron que la princesa estaba totalmente recuperada . Pero algunas cosas nunca cambian ,y ella seguía siendo desafiante, narcisista y cruel . La gente aún le teme , teme por todo el horror y la desgracia que trajo a su país . Después de todo lo que había hecho nadie quería escuchar siquiera su nombre ; Azula , la princesa loca, así la habían bautizado en la creciente nación de la llama eterna.

Ella , al contrario , no tenía quejas ni remordimientos sobre lo que hizo en el pasado . En su mente ella seguía siendo la verdadera heredera de la nación del fuego y no su estúpido hermano, razón no le faltaba . Zuko solía visitarla , esperando que algún día pudiesen ser como deben ser dos hermanos , pero Azula no cambió su actitud en lo más mínimo. Su hermano era el único a quien culpar , él y sus amigas Mai y Ty Lee quienes cobardemente la traicionaron. La princesa no olvidaba ni perdonaba, pero ya poco podía hacer cuando todos aclamaban al nuevo señor del fuego.

Durante 10 años , la princesa se acostumbró a su confinamiento ,apagó el llameante fuego de su ira y pensó en el lado positivo de las cosas, . Se sentía al menos segura de estar lejos de esa calaña y no ver el mundo que construyeron derrotándola y humillándola .Quizás su madre tuviera algo de razón y su destino estaba en otra parte, en el Reino de la Tierra, a dónde la transportaban ahora, hacia la nueva Ciudad República.

Esa noche llegó pronto , al fin la sacarían de ese hospital pero volverían a encerrarla , al menos sería un sitio donde no pudiese ver más que los barrotes y penumbras, su hermano había ordenado que fuese tratada como lo que era, una miembro de la familia real. "_Puede que Zuzu se sintiese culpable después de todo"_ - eso pensaba . No podría tener su corona, pero al menos no la tratarían mas como escoria .Cuando el carro al final se detuvo agradeció el cese de los continuos baches del camino . La habían encerrado en una cámara congelada donde no podía controlar el fuego , y la encadenaron con fuertes grilletes especiales que cubrían sus manos por completo manteniéndolas frías, y que solo los maestros del metal podrían destruir.

La puerta se abrió y unos cuantos policías entraron en aquel carro, que era un mini infierno congelado, agarrándola firmemente . No sabían que si quisiera escapar lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo . Las luces de la ciudad penetraron en sus ojos , ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad , forzándola a cerrarlos . Poco a poco fue divisando manchas y examinando a aquellas personas antes de que la sorpresa le invadiese . Frente a ella se encontraba aquella molesta chiquilla que andaba con El Avatar , solo la vio una o dos veces , lo suficiente para ver cuanto había cambiado desde entonces . Ahora era más alta que ella , pero aún con esos ojos que la inquietaban, no sabía el porqué .

-Bonito uniforme - exclamó con tono burlón

-Llévenla a la celda que hemos preparado , la 313, no le quiten los ojos de encima bajo ninguna circunstancia - ordenó la jefa

¡Ah!... Aquellos ojos vacíos que miraban al infinito no se olvidaban fácilmente , aún seguía preguntándose como podía siquiera caminar sin tropezarse, para ella no era tan fácil comprender como alguien ciego podía ser siquiera un maestro y tan poderoso en algunos aspectos .

**Más tarde , esa noche **

Pasos en la oscuridad , los guardias aún siguen en la puerta de su celda , aún hace frío , más frío que antes ; Tanto que no puede controlar su temblor y sus tirites ."_Malditos bastardos , desearía que los metiesen bajo agua con rocas amarradas a sus cuerpos y que se ahogasen con el metal de sus armaduras oxidándose, clavándose en su piel_" - pensaba. Los pasos llegaron hasta su puerta

-¿No estás asustada de mí?

-¿Porqué debería estarlo? - la sombra que se asomaba entre los barrotes de la puerta respondió, firmemente

-No lo sé - alzó la vista , desafiante - ¿Quizás, porque intenté aniquilar a tu pequeña panda de vengadores?

-No te tengo miedo - dijo calmada, aún "observando"

- ... Mucha gente cree que estoy loca ; incluso , mi propia madre pensaba que yo era un monstruo ¿Qué piensas tú sobre ello?

-Deja de auto-compadecerte. Es verdaderamente deprimente - interrumpió Toph, con voz seca. Azula abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? Esa chica realmente no había cambiado su manera de ser , se había vuelto más tenaz, sin duda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la princesa pudo ver un destello de luz en los ojos ciegos de la mujer y sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo que la hizo temer -Tu no estás loca , simplemente estás muy necesitada de cariño - volvió a decir dándose la vuelta

La jefa se marchó a paso rápido dejando a la princesa estupefacta , con solo el eco de su última frase retumbando entre los muros de la celda. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Azula estaba furiosa , pero no se atrevió a quitar esa expresión de estupefacción de su rostro, ni siquiera intentó lanzar fuego y retorcerse de rabia.

Después de todo, lo que había dicho Toph era verdad.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

**_Author's Time _**

_Deja review si te gustó, que no cuesta nada hombre! Para ver que os parece ¿no? ;) . Continuaré pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

La celda de la princesa no tenía nada que ver con la de los otros reclusos, era más bien un pequeño dormitorio de cualquier casa , con una puerta de metal bien gruesa y una pequeña ventana con barrotes cerrada desde fuera, por dónde se comunicaba con el exterior. En la parte inferior una pequeña puertecilla para poder pasar la comida y objetos. Dentro hacía mas bien frío, y esto provocaba que a veces la princesa se quejase, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento...

-Yo también soy de la realeza. ¿Sabes?- dijo Toph apoyándose contra la puerta - Puedo jugar tu juego fácilmente

-Lo dudo mucho, maestra de la tierra - contestó la reclusa sin darse la vuelta

Azula había estado poniendo a prueba su paciencia durante semanas .Por culpa de la estúpida orden de Zuko, siempre que sucedía algo Toph tenía que estar yendo a ver que nuevo capricho tenía la "princesa chispitas". Esta vez era porque la princesa se negaba a comer lo que le traían. Cualquiera en su sano juicio no rechazaría las comidas que se le daban a la hermana del señor del fuego, empezando por los demás presos del lugar, pero Azula solo lo hacía por fastidiar. Desde el primer día , las palabras de Toph le habían hecho mella, y se la tenía jurada por haberse atrevido a hablarle de esa manera. Era su forma de venganza y estaba dando frutos , Azula era muy lista y sabía donde dar el golpe más doloroso.

-¡Escúchame chispitas! - le dijo Toph, visiblemente enfadada - Si no quieres comer, no comas. A mí me da igual si mueres deshidratada, y déjame decirte algo, seré la primera en enviarte una gran corona de flores que ponga "Mira quien ríe ahora", bien grande y con purpurina

-No me estoy riendo - alzó una ceja la princesa - Lo siento, creí que podías ver esa clase de cosas también - agregó, desafiante

-Puedo ver cosas que tu no vez - dijo marchándose, rompiendo alguna roca por el camino

En su despacho , ya harta de todo lo que sucedía levantó el teléfono pidiendo que le pasaran con el señor del fuego. Posiblemente asustaría a alguna que otra operadora con la rudeza que hablaba en aquel momento. Lo único de lo que se alegraba era de que se hubiese inventado una máquina tan genial como el teléfono, que se pudiera escuchar en vez de escribir estúpidas cartas que tardaban en llegar y que ni siquiera podía escribir de su puño y letra. Este nuevo invento era como ella , directa y clara.

Al final logró que Zuko contestase , después de gritarle a unos cuantos quien llamaba y cuan urgente era la situación.

-Hola Toph. ¿Sucede algo?

-Si, sucede que tu hermana es una niña malcriada y tu no estás haciendo nada bueno por ella dándole ese trato aquí - exclamó sin tomar casi aire

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente?

-¿Esta semana?- dijo irónicamente poniendo los piés sobre el escritorio - Nada , solamente no querer comer

-Es ridículo - suspiró, quedándose en silencio

-Si. ¿Y sabes que más lo es? .Que yo tengo que ir corriendo cada vez que tiene una perreta

-Bueno ...

-Esto no es tu castillo, señor del fuego tuerto. Yo no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo - interrumpió - Escúchame . Tengo una ciudad de la cual hacerme cargo y no me pagan por ser la niñera de tu caprichosa hermana, y aunque lo hicieran ¡Renunciaría! .Tu hermana no es distinta de cualquiera , ni digna de todo lo que le das. Todos sufrimos las consecuencias de tus decisiones con respecto a ella

-Esta bien, está bien . Si no quiere que no lo haga, se dará cuenta tarde o temprano si no le haces caso, créeme, solo quiere algo de atención. Siempre ha sido así

-Bien, pero si empieza a escupir fuego , "créeme", iré hasta tu palacio y lo hundiré en un terremoto tan grande que incluso lo sentirán en el mundo espiritual, Zuko

-Lo tendré en mente - contestó riendo

-Hablo en serio

-¿Qué tal todo lo demás? - preguntó - ¿Lin está bien?

-Si, revoloteando como siempre ¿Qué tal los tuyos?¿Y el tío?

-Muy bien, aunque prenden fuego a todo lo que ven. El tío quiere ir pronto a Ciudad República, le encantaría verlos a todos

-Suena bien, de paso podrías venir tú y visitar a tu hermanita, y le dices que se comporte

-Como si a mí me hiciese caso ...

-Al menos hay que inentarlo - propuso la jefa - Bueno, ya te llamaré seguramente la semana que viene con otra queja, hasta entonces disfruta tu tranquila vida de calienta cojines real

-Adiós Toph

_**Esa noche**_

Toph se encontraba preparándose para marchar de la comisaría cuando tocaron a su puerta .Resopló, ya que se olía problemas, y con un gesto la abrió. Del otro lado había un soldado bastante agitado.

-Jefa, tiene que venir rápidamente a la celda de la prin... prisionera de la nación del fuego - dijo

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- suspiró Toph dándose prisa

Cuando llegó a la celda se encontró con que el pulso de la princesa era muy débil, casi ni se notaba. Abrió la puerta y entró , asegurándose de cerrar bien a su paso . Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de la princesa que yacía sobra la cama y lo tocó, estaba frío.

-Llámen al médico , rápido - ordenó - Esta idiota - musitó la jefa


	3. Chapter 3

-Idiota

Esa fue la primera frase que escuchó Azula al recobrar la conciencia. Luego cuando logró ver una imagen clara de quien era la que estaba a su lado hablándole dio un salto en la cama y se incorporó rápidamente. Toph hubiese dicho que estaba asustada, pero a saber.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo en voz alta

-Cuidado, harás que se salga el suero - volvió a decir Toph sin moverse, de brazos cruzados recostada a la pared

-Te he preguntado algo

-Hay que ver lo considerada que eres he - dijo la jefa irónicamente - Encima que me preocupo por ti

-¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió? - podía notar su cuerpo débil todavía

-Te desmallaste - contestó separándose de la pared caminando hasta delante de la cama - No comías nada ¿Recuerdas?

Azula se quedó en silencio .

-Te dije bien claro que no me gustaba nada de lo que me dabais

-Esto no es un juego

-¡Tch! - la princesa lanzó una risa sarcástica - Vaya, vaya ... ¿No fuiste tu la que dijiste que te daba igual si moría?

-A parecer aún hay gente a la que le importas, aunque yo no logre entender porque. No eres más que una niña mimada ... No podías sobrevivir sin tu vida de princesita - se burló Toph

-Basta - Azula la lanzó una mirada fría. Tardó en darse cuenta de que no causaban efecto en Toph. Quizás por eso le molestase que fuese ciega

-Ups, lo siento ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado?

Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Puedo sentir esa mirada que me estás dedicando en estos momentos. Lástima que no pueda ver tus hermosos ojos princesa, pero aprecio que me dediques tanto tiempo con ellos - habló dándose la vuelta para marchar - Será mejor que a partir de ahora comas, o realmente morirás

-Espera - exclamó Azula de repente. En su mente había estado haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, tejer inmensas redes de planes solo para molestar a la jefa. Sabía que aquella mujer odiaba perder el tiempo con ella, así que era justo lo que iba a hacer. Posteriormente la atacaría con la única arma que le quedaba a mano, sus palabras- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que obedeceré?

-¿Cómo? -Toph lanzó una carcajada

-Comeré lo que me traen, con una condición: Que seas tu quien me la traiga, al menos una vez al día, ya ves que soy benévola - sonrió, tenebrosa

-Está bien - contestó la jefa sin darle mucha importancia. Terminó su recorrido hasta la puerta y salió de allí.

Aquella noche antes de irse cumplió su promesa y fue hasta la celda de la princesa con otro ó las puertas e hizo que su subordinado dejase la cena sobra la mesa, luego este salió y las puertas volvieron acerrarse, dejándo a Toph princesa la miraba expectante .

-¿Qué? - preguntó la jefa -¿No estarás esperando a que te alimente yo como si fueras un bebé, no es así? - se sentó en frente de la cama mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó molesta la maestra del fuego

-Será mejor que te des prisa , o con el frío que hace aquí se enfriará - la ignoró - Y ya deja de mirarme así - aún podía sentir esa mirada atravesándola

-La pregunta es ¿Porqué te quedas tú hay mirándome - dijo, inquisitiva

-Solo quiero ver que cumples tu promesa- había notado que la princesa se ponía nerviosa ante su mirada y no podía siquiera disimularlo. Era muy buena creyéndose sus propias mentiras, lo que decía. Pero los hechos internos que la inquietaban no podía disimularlos.

La princesa obedeció a regañadientes, a demás no podía evitarlo, por mucho que se contuviese tenía hambre. Toph permaneció allí en silencio mientras ía como por intervalos la princesa la miraba con rabia, quizás por haberla doblegado al fin. Pero Toph había decidido ir controlandola poco a poco. A ambas les disgustaba perder, eran tozudas y sobretodo disfrutaban con única diferencia era que Azula era cruel , Toph solo lo hacía para demostrar quien mandaba cuando la Azula hubo terminado lanzó una sonrisa irónica a su observadora.

-¿Feliz?

-No te imaginas cuanto - Contestó sonriendo, victoriosa

Luego mandó al soldado a entrar de nuevo y recogerlo todo , mientras ella supervisaba. Antes de salir se detuvo y miró atrás. Se volvió hacia la princesa y caminó hacia ella . Se inclinó dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros y pellizcó la mejilla de la maestra del fuego mientras dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sigue así, y te convertirás en mi chica preferida, Chispitas - Bromeó . Se volvió a dar la vuelta y desapareció cerrando la puerta de nuevo . Dejando a la princesa sin saber que decir nuevamente, y con un inesperado sonrojo en sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente del desmayo, y Toph seguía cumpliendo su promesa. Cada día iba a la celda de la princesa e intentaba al menos sacar partido a estas visitas, intentando conocerla más para poder lidiar con ella en sus peores momentos .Ahora parecía que la maestra de la tierra no le importaba mucho visitarla , incluso juraría que le gustaba .

Azula por su parte intentaba de vez en cuando herirla con sus palabras , después de haber fracasado en su plan de hacerle perder el tiempo . Muchas veces hacía burla de la ceguera de Toph, algo que descubrió rápidamente que era inútil, viendo la manera en la que ella misma hacía chistes sobre su discapacidad. Pronto se quedó sin puntos débiles a los que atacar y la idea de que aquella mujer no los tuviera comenzaba a atormentarla ¿Cómo se supone que la molestaría entonces ? Necesitaba cualquier cosa a su alcance para hacerla sentir mal, y tener una buena relación no era una opción viable. Tardó en llegar a la conclusión sobre cual sería su siguiente golpe: prohibirle a Toph el acceso a la celda.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - reaccionó la jefa ante las palabras de su subordinado

-Dice que no quiere que usted entre más - contestó, nervioso

-Esa chica está realmente loca - se quejó - Y me quiere volver loca a mi también al parecer

-¿Entonces que hará?

-Seguiremos haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hemos hecho hasta ahora - dijo , ahora más calmada - Así que ignora lo que ella te diga

Toph no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Azula la mangoneara de esa manera. De ahora en adelante haría todo lo contrario de lo que ella dijese . El ir controlarse e ir lidiando con ella amablemente se había acabado, las buenas maneras se habían acabado, su idea de llegar a entenderse se había acabado . Por ese camino se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a nada con la hermana del Señor del Fuego . Había decidido que si debía cuidar de aquella difícil mujer al menos se la pasaría bien molestándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó Azula cuando Toph interrumpió la tranquilidad y el silencio de la tarde - Creía haber dicho que no quería verte más

-Escúchame "Chispitas" - se acercó, agarrándole bruscamente por el cuello de la ropa - No estás en posición de exigirme nada. Esto no es tu palacio , aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo y voy a cruzar esa puerta las veces que me de la gana ¿Entendido?

Azula fruncía el ceño , sus dientes estaban chirriando de la fuerza con la que los apretaba y sus puños , débiles por el frío, estaban cerrados con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Si no estubiera en esta situación te quemaría esa cara bonita - le dijo en voz baja

-¿Te crees que me importaría? - la retó Toph

-Aléjate de mí ahora mismo , sucia maestra de la tierra , no te atrevas a acercarte ni un milímetro más - el pulso de la princesa comenzaba a acelerarse

Desde aquel gesto de la jefa , diciéndole lo de "convertirse en su chica preferida", Azula estaba un poco incómoda con los repentinos acercamientos físicos . Pensó que a lo mejor al ser ciega , Toph no medía muy bien las distancias , pero era algo estúpido viendo lo buena luchadora que era.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Toph, riendo - ¿Qué es ese sonido que noto?- Por un momento se preocupó por la velocidad del pulso de la princesa, y dio un paso atrás.

-No se de que estás hablando - Azula miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, intentando controlarse a si misma. Odiaba que Toph pudiese saber cosas por su sentido sísmico, y a veces lo olvidaba.

Le incomodaba también el hecho de cuando la jefa se acercaba tanto, sentía algo que no había sentido desde aquella fiesta en Isla Ascua , donde conoció a ese chico, Chan. Pero esta vez había algo distinto , y era que Toph podría al menos compararse con ella, no solo por ser ambas maestras , sino por su actitud firme . Sentía que la jefa hacía honor a su elemento ya que era como una roca, una enorme roca que ella intentaba mover o romper , pero no podía. Ya fuese por su actual situación de debilidad o de prisionera , no podía con esa roca .

-Puede que haya sido mi imaginación - mintió Toph - Entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme y puedo hacerlo otra vez - Repentinamente volvió a acercarse, acorralando a la princesa contra la pared , poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de esta , apoyada en la pared.

-Je! - se burló al imaginar la cara de susto que habría puesto Azula, ya que sus vibraciones volvieron a dispararse ante la sorpresa

-He ... he dicho que ... que te alejes de ... - el tono de su voz iba menguando a medida que Toph se acercaba más y más hasta que podía sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos

-¿Quieres que me aleje?

-Si - dijo cuidadosamente por miedo a que al hablar pudieran al fin besarse

-Entonces prométeme que te comportarás - la mano de la maestra de la tierra acarició en brazo de la princesa, mientras sonreía, satisfecha

-Lo ... lo prometo

-Así me gusta - se separó un poco sin liberar a Azula - ¿Sabes qué? Definitivamente eres mi chica favorita

Toph había encontrado la debilidad de la princesa. Era comprensible que se sintiese tan nerviosa ante el contacto físico, lo más probable es que careciera de él durante mucho tiempo , al menos eso pensaba la jefa . Esta ves estaba dispuesta a explotar sus ventajas sobre Azula.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por el review __**ravTDG**__,intentaré seguir así :) Hasta el próximo capítulo _


	5. Chapter 5

**_En este capítulo habrá menciones a otros personajes que han salido en la nueva saga Avatar : La leyenda de Korra. Para los que no la hayan visto aún y que no quieran hacerse spoiler, informo que volverán a aparecer más adelante en otros capítulos._**

* * *

-¿Qué tal te va cuidando de la hermana loca de Zuko? - preguntó Katara , después de llamar a los niños que jugaban fuera.

-Ni lo menciones- contestó Toph y se llevó las manos a las sienes - Terminará volviéndome loca a mi también.

-Debe ser horrible.

-Bueno, me he encargado de hacerlo un poco más divertido.

-¿Qué has hecho ya?- el gesto de la morena se tornó preocupado, conocía perfectamente lo que era capaz de hacer su amiga.

-Nada ... simplemente he descubierto algunos de sus puntos débiles.

-¿Los tiene?- exclamó irónicamente - En serio Toph , ten cuidado con esa mujer

-Katara, tienes tres hijos , deja de actuar como una madre conmigo también.

Un sonido de risas chillonas proveniente de fuera hizo eco en la sala. Los 4 niños entraron por la puerta corriendo y vociferando, persiguiéndose los unos a los otros .

-¡Mamá! - exclamó la chiquilla, corriendo hasta su madre y abrazándola.

-Hola pequeña -Toph abrazó a su hija ,sonriendo -¿Lista para irnos a casa?

-Si, voy a buscar mis cosas - contestó, dando un salto, y volvió a marcharse.

-Toph - dijo Katara , poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro - En serio, ten cuidado con esa mujer.

La jefa notó la preocupación en su amiga, que en cierto modo tenía razón. La princesa aún no era una persona confiable del todo , pero ahora que sabía su punto débil no había que preocuparse tanto. Toph deseaba poder decírselo a Katara ; que no se preocupase y que todo estaba bajo control .Pero sabía cual sería la reacción de la refinada maestra del agua al conocer sus métodos para mantener a la princesa a raya .

Esa noche , mientras regresaba a casa , pensaba en como había llegado a esta situación. Era fácil, al ser ciega, perderse en sus propios pensamientos durante mucho tiempo , haciendo caso omiso incluso a su sentido sísmico. Toph pensaba que su imagen ahora mismo no difería mucho de lo que una vez fue Azula ; controlandole como solía controlar la princesa a sus víctimas. ¿Pero acaso le quedaba de otra?. Si no lo hacía , lo más probable es que ella terminase más loca que Azula.

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

**Al día siguiente ...**

-¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó Toph , entrando por la puerta.

-¿No le habrás dicho nada a nadie, verdad? - interrogó Azula, rápidamente a la jefa.

-Tranquila , si lo que más te preocupa es que la gente sepa tu debilidad al tacto ajeno ,puedes dormir tranquila , no gano nada publicándolo por ahí . Deja de pensar que eres el centro del universo y que a todos le importan tus problemas.

- Esta es la peor tortura que me podían haber dado- dijo Azula mirando a Toph de manera chispeante - Puede que la traidora de mi madre tuviese razón cuando me dijo que mi destino estaba en otra parte lejos del trono ; no se puede estar mas lejos de el que aquí, contigo.

-Según lo que he oído de tu hermano creo que tu madre te quería a pesar de lo que tu padre estaba haciendo contigo, y te quería porque entendía que solo eras un juguete en sus manos - dijo Toph- A demás es muy difícil para una madre dejar de querer a sus hijos aunque comentan locuras , princesa.

-Pareces hablar como toda una madre.

-Quizás lo sea - la maestra de la tierra se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres muy buena con las bromas, pero esta no me da ni ganas de llorar - la miró mientras soltaba una risa burlona. Toph no se inmutó .

-¿Porqué crees que no puedo serlo? - preguntó seriamente.

-Como no hayas tenido un hijo con una roca - dijo irónicamente - Por favor, está claro que prefieres a las mujeres.

-Alguien como yo no se fija en hombre o mujer . Eso es algo que no puedo entender. Yo no veo como tu ves, no tengo ni idea de como es un hombre exactamente ni como es una mujer. Simplemente veo personas y me atraen sus personalidades . Yo no puedo entender tu manera de verlo, pero tu tampoco entiendes la mía, princesa.

-Entonces puedes sentirte atraída por cualquiera, eso suena muy ... vicioso . Algo que sin duda no adornaría tu reputación , jefa - propuso, con tono amenazante.

-A muchos les parecería inapropiado, desde luego, pero a mi no porque es la manera en la que veo la vida.

-¿Por eso no me ves como los demás?

-No confundas mis palabras . Digamos que te veo como los demás , solo que me esfuerzo y puedo entender al menos el porque eres así.

-¿Ahora eres psicóloga?

-No hace falta serlo para ver que te faltó mucho afecto de pequeña, un niño que crece de esa manera e influenciado por la crueldad de su padre no tiene muchas opciones mas que seguir el mal camino. Tu padre solo te utilizaba como una marioneta, solo tuviste mala suerte, princesa.

-¿A qué te refieres con mala suerte? - Azula se sobresaltó y comenzó a molestarse.

-Todas esas circunstancias: tu padre , la manera en la que te criaron, la falta de afecto, forjaron en lo que eres ahora ... o lo que fuiste. Hay que tener en cuenta también que solo eras una adolescente, todos cometemos errores a esa edad y no debemos dejar que nos definan para siempre.

-Por favor deja ya de hablar ... - la princesa prefirió bajar la mirada.

-Creo que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, solo que no quieres ver la verdad, no quieres aceptar que tu camino estaba mal. Tu orgullo no te permite avanzar y convertirte en lo que "tu" deseas , no en lo que otros te impongan ... como lo hizo tu padre - reflexionó Toph, haciendo caso omiso a las exigencias de Azula - Sigues atrapada en el pasado temiendo a alguien que ya no puede decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Azula, sin saber que decir, se quedó mirando fijamente y boquiabierta a la jefa . Sus ojos no mostraban ese odio con el que la habría mirado años atrás por decirle tal verdad a la cara. Ahora estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no podía. ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera? Una princesa guerrera no puede permitirse mostrar esa clase de sentimientos y mucho menos ante su captor . Sin embargo en su pecho algo le apretaba fuertemente y su garganta quería soltar un grito reprimido durante años. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos cobrizos , seguida de muchas más , y no pudo evitar hacer algún que otro sonido .

Toph se percató y su primera reacción, como lo hubiese hecho con su propia hija, fue sentarse al lado de la chica y envolverla con sus brazos, como un escudo ante todo lo que se le venía encima. Ni siquiera ella entendía porque acudió a consolarla. Desde luego que pensaba todo lo que le dijo ,y sabía que Azula en parte no era culpable de todo lo que ocurrió; simplemente no había tenido la fuerza ni las condiciones favorables para dejar de ser uno de los chicos malos .Sentía pena por ella, pero no sabía que llegase hasta el punto de abrazarla de aquella manera.

No dijeron nada ninguna de las dos . Toph dejó que la princesa se desahogara en sus brazos hasta que por fin tras unos minutos , y aún sin saber que decir, la maestra del fuego se separó bruscamente.

-De nada- se le escapó en tono sarcástico a la jefa.

-No te pedí que me abrazaras ¿Porqué haces esto?¿Es alguna clase de tortura psicológica?

-No necesitabas pedírmelo, yo sé que lo necesitabas - dijo suavemente quedándose en silencio - Pero esto no es ninguna tortura, simplemente es la verdad y por eso te duele aceptarla .Supongo que también debe ser extraño para ti que alguien se muestre de esta manera contigo.

-Lo haces para molestarme, como el otro día - la maestra del fuego se levantó , quedándose de pié enfrente de Toph

-No lo hago para ...

-¡Mientes!- interrumpió - Me odias tanto como todos los demás y solo quieres molestarme . Sabes que no me gusta que me toquen y sigues haciéndolo.

-No te gusta que te toquen ... quizás porque nunca nadie lo ha hecho de esta manera, no has dejado que nadie se preocupe por ti.

-Suenas como mi madre - le reprochó, mirándola de reojo-¡Vete! .No quiero verte.

-Será lo mejor por ahora , pero recuerda que lo primero es aceptar las cosas como son , y luego todo se verá de manera distinta. Creo que sabes de que te hablo - Toph se dirigió a la puerta , con gesto de enfado.

-No le dirás ni una palabra de esto a nadie, o ...

-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás?- se volvió a girar bruscamente hacia ella - ¿Acaso está mal que la gente sepa que tienes debilidades? Todos las tenemos, todos lloramos princesa, incluso tú.

-Largo de aquí maestra de la tierra - gritó - ¡Lárgate!

-¿Sabes qué? no le diré nada a nadie , pero piensa que los monstruos no lloran , y tu acabas de hacerlo.

El estruendo de la puerta cerrándose hizo retumbar las paredes de la celda , y de todo el edificio . Por los pasillos todos evitaron interponerse en en camino de la jefa , que venía aplastando rocas a su paso , haciéndolas polvo entre sus manos .¿Porqué le afectaba tanto aquella situación?¿Porqué estaba tan enfadada por algo así?¿Acaso le importaba algo aquella mujer?.Estaba enfadada , furiosa ... y no había nadie a quién culpar.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews **amor por escribir** y **ravTDG. **El último review casi fue como una predicción xD , a partir de ahora la cosa se volverá más caliente y quien sabe como acabarán estas dos ~~ Hasta el próximo cap._


	6. Chapter 6

Más de 15 días habían pasado , mucho tiempo , demasiado desde que Toph salió de la celda de la princesa como alma que lleva al diablo . Azula se había incluso preguntado si volvería a verla después de aquella "discusión", aunque estaba ahora muy tranquila sin las visitas de la jefa, sin nada de que preocuparse. Hasta que, una noche cuando menos se lo esperaba , apareció .

Toph estaba del otro lado de la puerta , "mirándola", sintiendo cada vibración que emitía la princesa . Azula no podía verla ni sentirla, pero desde hacía unos días solo se quedaba fuera para seguir controlando a su prisionera sin que esta se percatase de su presencia. No quería escuchar nada que viniese de la maestra del fuego , no quería tenerla delante, no quería molestar tocándola ni quería tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero esta vez la astuta maestra del fuego notó su presencia cuando un soldado la saludó por el pasillo. Toph se quejó -"Maldito imbécil"- pensó, al verse delatada.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme? - la voz de la princesa atravesó las paredes.

-¿Se puede espiar a alguien que ya está vigilado 24 horas? - Toph contestó abriendo la pequeña ventanilla en la puerta de la celda.

Azula sonrió de medio lado. Por una parte se había acostumbrado en cierta manera a aquella mujer, y a pesar de que agradecía la tranquilidad que le brindaba no verla, en el fondo la extrañaba, extrañaba pelear con ella por cualquier cosa. A veces Toph hablaba demasiado, pero como había estado comprobando era la única que podía hacerle una lucha justa, sus niveles de terquedad estaban casi igualados. Puede que la jefa no fuese tan mala como ella pensaba, puede que aquella vez la abrazase porque de verdad quería apoyarla, o puede que no. A la hermana del señor de fuego no se le daba bien confiar en la gente, por eso no confiaba en nadie.

Lo que si estaba claro es que de alguna u otra forma se sentía mal por lo ocurrido ; no porque lamentara haber dicho todo aquello , sino porque se había delatado así misma .Había perdido el control y ahora era hora de remediarlo , demostrándole que no era débil y que había superado su fobia al tacto ajeno. Pensaba que la maestra del metal solo estaba fastidiándola acercándose tanto, que en realidad nunca se atrevería a allegar al final de dichas acciones. Quería ponerla más aún contra las cuerdas llegando más allá que solo tocarse.

-¿Porqué no entras?- suavizó el tono de su voz la princesa - ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Toph frunció el ceño , abrió la puerta y entró quedándose enfrente de la maestra del fuego , sin decir nada, desafiante .

-A pesar de lo que pueda parecer , no estoy molesta por lo del otro día - mintió Azula, y Toph se dio cuenta .

-Te creo - le se siguió el juego - Espero que eso signifique que has entendido lo que te dije el otro dia.

-Lo haya entendido o no , lo cierto es que te sientes responsable de mi ahora ¿O, es algo más? - dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella .

La jefa permaneció allí sin siquiera cambiar el gesto . Sintió el pulso de la princesa acelerarse de nuevo a medida que se acercaba hacia ella ,y ponía las manos sobre sus hombros .

-Esto se te da fatal ¿Sabes? - dijo alzando una ceja - Y no te culpo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que coqueteaste con alguien?

-Nunca he hecho algo semejante ... pero , tu podrías enseñarme - su mirada cambió , ahora había ... ¿Deseo en ella?

-Podría, si, pero no sería lo correcto en mi posición.

-Te mueres por hacerlo ¿Porqué sino sigues viniendo aquí?

-¿Insinúas que todo este tiempo las cosas que te he dicho eran solo para aprovecharme de tí?. Que poco me conoces. Si estuviésemos fuera de aquí te habría tenido en mi cama con solo chasquear los dedos.

-Pero no estamos fuera , estamos aquí dentro solas tu y yo ... - Azula pegó su cuerpo al de la jefa , poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Deberías dejar de fingir ahora que puedes, esto es ridículo .

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- presionó , enrollando el cuello de Toph con ambos brazos.

Azula intentaba contenerse lo más que podía, manteniendo la distancia, la verdad era que ni siquiera estaba segura sobre todo aquello. Pretendía poner a prueba a la jefa, creyendo que esta no era en realidad capaz de llegar hasta el final , y solo la quería intimidar son esos acercamientos .Pero a Toph le daba igual, y si quería podía llegar hasta el final.

-Si tanto lo quieres - le agarró fuertemente la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo . Sintió como su corazón se volvió a acelerar - Ahora no pareces tan valiente, Chispitas.

A la princesa le molestó ese comentario ¿Acaso la estaba llamando cobarde? Esto era como un reto ; se había convertido en algo personal .Toph se acercó rápidamente atrapando los labios de la princesa del fuego con los suyos. Eran suaves , muy suaves ,los mas suaves que había probado ; y estaban calientes , tan calientes como el fuego . Quemaban , pero aun así no se apartó. Se preguntó por un segundo si acaso quería morir abrasada entre las llamas color índigo de aquella mujer; pero prefirió dejar de pensar después de llegar a la

Por su parte, la mente de Azula se quedó en blanco por tan repentina acción , pero no retrocedió ni rechazó el beso.¿Qué era aquello que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser?. Fuego. Algo ardía fuertemente dentro de ella y la consumía mientras las manos de Toph agarraban su cintura y subían por su espalda. Desde luego la maestra de la tierra estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, y ahora Azula no sabía muy bien que hacer excepto responder para demostrar que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a retroceder , a pesar de que estaba muriéndose de miedo. Por entonces solo se dejó llevar por el inexplicable desenfreno que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza de la jefa , presionando más sus labios contra los de ella, obligando a que sus lenguas se encontrasen por primera vez.

Fueron varios minutos, en los que seguramente más de una no se atrevió a separase de la otra por miedo a no saber que decir ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? Si no paraban se les iría de las manos seguramente, pensaba Toph. Azula estaba comenzando a disfrutar de todo aquello cuando volvió en sí. Se dio cuenta de que podría descontrolarse más allá de un simple beso, más allá de lo que ella podía tolerar o fingir. El miedo y la inseguridad llenaron su mente, apagando aquel fuego que ardía en su interior . Toph se separó al sentir aquella vibración proveniente del cuerpo de la princesa.

-Tienes miedo - los pálidos ojos de Toph estaban abiertos mirando ,sin saberlo , directamente a los de la princesa y se alejó lentamente -¿Porqué lo has hecho entonces?

-Ya te lo dije - contestó nerviosa , dándose la vuelta -¿Te creías que no era capaz de superar mis debilidades?

-Estás muerta de miedo- Toph caminó hacia ella y le agarró por el brazo- Esto no es un juego- le dijo seriamente.

-Yo no tengo miedo ...

-Estás temblando , y pude notar que te estaba gustando ¿Qué quieres demostrar?

-¿Qué dices? - intentó disimular - No quiero demostrar nada .

-Si me dices la verdad pararé, y será mejor para ambas - la jefa se acercó más presionándola para que hablase .

Pero Azula no pudo controlarse a si misma y se lanzó a los labios de su captora , provocando que perdiesen el equilibrio y cayesen encima de la cama , Toph encima de ella .Sentía una ola de calor que la golpeaba arrojándola a hacer lo que acababa de hacer , en el fondo lo ás fuese el nunca haber besado jamás a una mujer , o a un hombre, en mucho tiempo . Puede que solamente el morbo que le producía su situación de prisionera le excitase , o simplemente puede ser que la personalidad de aquella mujer le incitase a poseerla ¿O a que le poseyese? Algo era seguro , y era que a la princesa le habían gustado demasiado los labios de la maestra de la tierra, que curiosamente eran mucho más suaves de lo que ella nunca habría imaginado . Demasiado para alguien como Toph , que podía ser dura con cuantas cosas quisiera, pero con esto no lo era en absoluto .

La princesa atrapó el cuerpo de la jefa entre sus piernas y continuó besándola desesperadamente. Toph no se quejó, no intentó liberarse siquiera del control de su captora. Azula sintió como unas fuertes manos de maestra de metal la agarraban firmemente , cargando todo su peso y haciendo que se incorporase. Toph quedó sentada con la princesa encima, que la rodeaba aún con sus piernas .

Respiraban de manera agitada , intentando controlar su respiración. En silencio Azula miraba a los vacíos ojos de Toph preguntándose si de verdad no podía ver , ya que le miraba fijamente de forma inconsciente .La jefa intentó decir algo , pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra uno de los dedos de la princesa la silenció.

-No digas nada antes de que me arrepienta .

* * *

_**Autor's Time**_

_Creo que esta vez tardé más en subir este capítulo , me disculpo, pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente .Aprovecho para responder a los reviews que como siempre me animan a "**avanzar**" en mi historia._

_**ravTDG** , como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia , me ha gustado mucho saber que aprecias ese aspecto de no cambiar personalidades a los personajes. Por mi parte siempre me ha gustado hacerlo así ya que considero los fanfics como una extensión de la serie correspondiente así como de los personajes originales. En este caso he buscado la manera más realista en la que, creo yo, Azula podría llegar a doblegarse un poco XD, analizando su forma de ser es una persona con bastante puntos débiles y traumas :s._

_También gracias a los comentarios de la gente anónima que se molesta en dejar un review._


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Estás segura?

-He dicho que no digas nada - le regañó , tapando su boca .

Pudo sentir como por debajo de su mano Toph comenzaba a sonreír maliciosamente , a la par que unos dedos recorrían su escote juguetonamente. La princesa comenzó a preocuparse por el cambio de actitud de la maestra de la tierra , llegando a preguntarse si había hecho bien dándole vía libre. Su mente volvió a nublarse cuando los labios de la maestra de la tierra hicieron contacto con la piel de su cuello .Se estremeció soltando un ligero gemido ,echando la cabeza a un lado permitiendo que la jefa se deleitase , como un depredador hace con su presa.

La piel de la princesa era suave y tersa , según pudo sentir Toph cuando le mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello. Lo que no podía ver era el sonrojo en la pálida cara de Azula , que iba en aumento a medida que descendía entre sus pechos , desabotonando lentamente la ropa a su paso. Azula tenía los ojos cerrados y procuraba no dejar escapar ningún sonido de satisfacción ante las caricias. Rápidamente se vio desnuda completamente de cintura hacia arriba , a lo cual no le dio tiempo a reaccionar siquiera. Sintió las fuertes manos de maestra de la tierra recorrer su espalda , presionándola hacia adelante , donde Toph le atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca. A esto último no pudo contener el inminente gemido ,arqueando la espalda y colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la jefa.

Toph sonrió silenciosamente ante la reacción y siguió disfrutando lentamente de su presa hasta que ella misma no pudo controlarse . No sabía si era Azula , o a lo mejor aquella situación , pero sentía mucho calor. Comenzó a quitarse ella misma partes de su uniforme y ante el descuido Azula la besó rápidamente . Había algo raro en aquel beso , y Toph temió por ello. Había cierta necesidad de parte de la maestra del fuego , algo que no había mostrado antes a nadie ¿Acaso pedía más? Toph cerró los ojos, correspondiendole , y la empujó hacia atrás quedando encima suyo de nuevo sobre la cama . Mientras se besaban terminó de desnudarle completamente mientras Azula intentaba hacer lo mismo con ella. La maestra de la tierra sintió las ardientes manos de la princesa en su espalda , presionándola contra su cuerpo. No se explicaba como podía emanar tanto calor con el frío que hacía en aquel lugar, sin duda aquella mujer era puro fuego .

En ningún momento los labios de Toph perdieron contacto con la princesa ; bajó desde su boca hasta sus pechos nuevamente , esta vez utilizando sus manos también , acariciando cada rincón de aquel torso perfecto. Quizás no podría ver la indudable belleza de la princesa , pero si podía sentirla en cada curva, en cada gemido, en cada beso. Algo a demás del hecho de que fuese su prisionera la incitaba a devorarla, jamás pensó verla en aquel estado y jamás pensó que sería ella quien estuviese provocandolo. Una de sus manos viajó más abajo del terso abdomen por su vientre ,luego desviándose por una pierna y volviendo por el mismo camino yendo hacia la otra , una y otra vez , suavemente y sin prisas , tentándola . Sentía la necesidad de probar aquellos labios húmedos y temblorosos una vez más cuando de repente ...

-Hazlo de una vez -ordenó, jadeante.

-Shh , nada de hablar ¿Recuerdas?

La mano de Toph volvió a bajar ,esta vez más, hasta encontrarse en la entrepierna de su prisionera, que tembló al sentir el íntimo contacto . Había sentido algo nuevo y Toph no necesitaba preguntarle si le gustaba ,ya que de no haber sido así habría muerto a manos de aquella psicópata hacía un buen rato. Continuó suavemente acariciando el ya húmedo centro de la maestra del fuego, suponiendo que sería la primera vez para ella no estaba siendo tan brusca como solía serlo con las demás, pero las demás no eran Azula. Algo había en la hija del fuego que le hacía ir más despacio, disfrutando de cada momento. Quería darle algo que nunca nadie le había dado, quería ser la primera. Sintió otra ola de calor recorriendo su interior ,era demasiado tarde para pensar, demasiado tarde para volver atrás. La necesidad de poseer a su prisionera le invadió como una flecha en llamas que le atravesaba el pecho.

La princesa supo entonces que iba a hacerlo y que también era demasiado tarde para parar. Se había dejado llevar y el resultado era aquel momento agridulce que pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Reaccionó clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Toph, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo más fuerte que nunca. Un segundo pasó y pudo sentir dentro de ella los fuertes dedos de la maestra de la tierra. Todo se volvió menos doloroso cuando esta comenzó a moverse. Después de un momento de pausa dónde solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, Toph giró su rostro y Azula pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó, preocupada.

-Si.

Toph sabía que mentía, pero también sabía que una vez llegado este punto lo mejor era acabar lo que había empezado, y acabaría mucho mejor que ahora a pesar de lo que podía sentir en ese momento. Comenzó a mover su mano lentamente , los gemidos de la princesa no tardaron en llegar y en volverse más y más fuertes. La jefa intentó callarle con un beso que pareció calmarle, como si le estuviera diciendo "no te preocupes , todo está bien". Azula , sin darse cuenta comenzó a disfrutar más de lo que imaginaba correspondiendo al beso con un ansia incontrolable . Empujaba el cuerpo de Toph hacia el suyo a un ritmo desenfrenado, pidiéndole que fuese más rápido , más fuerte. Ella misma no podía explicarse como le estaba gustando tanto que aquella mujer le hiciera suya después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero sin duda le excitaba la manera en la que se movía, la manera en la que Toph embestía cada vez que ella se lo pedía. Era como si obedeciera sus órdenes y eso le hacía sentir poderosa de alguna veía que la jefa sabía lo que hacía, sabía donde tocar exactamente, y cuando hacerlo para hacer que su mente diese un vuelco ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Pronto todo se volvió más intenso, inexplicablemente húmedo y caliente . Sus manos resbalaban por la espalda de se captora , que respiraba rápidamente cuando de repente hizo contacto "visual" .Era como si pudiese verla .Azula volvió a sentir el impulso de atrapar aquellos deliciosos labios, y lo hizo. Fue como encender una hoguera. Una ligera chispa se desató provocando un incendio en su interior. Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y sus firmes piernas temblaron ante la sacudida de placer . Intentó contener el inminente gemido que la tomó por sorpresa , provocado por todo aquel descontrol, pero fue inútil . Toph sentía sus dedos atrapados en el interior de la princesa ; extremadamente caliente y palpitante.

Azula se preguntó que era todo aquello y duró unos cuantos segundos intentando controlarse a sí misma , pero su cuerpo actuaba por si solo . Toph se quitó de encima , dejándose caer a su lado, intentando recobrar el aliento durante un largo rato.

... Mucho tiempo pasó, sin que ninguna dijese nada.

-Así que , esto es a lo que la gente se refería cuando hablaban de sexo - dijo Azula

-Si, princesa - respondió - ... y parece que te ha gustado

Azula se sonrojó, girando la cabeza hacia Toph con una mirada enfadada.

-No deberías hablar tanto - intentó cubrirse con las sábanas, incorporándose

-Tienes razón - sonrió la jefa - Porque ya sé que te ha gustado .

-Insolente ...

-Pero dime algo - rápidamente se movió , colocándose encima de Azula nuevamente , agarrando sus muñecas contra el colchón - ¿Acaso los monstruos tampoco tienen corazón?

Azula quedó perpleja, sin saber que responder, ya no sabía con que nuevo truco le vendría aquella mujer .

- ... Porque yo oigo el tuyo perfectamente - dijo suavemente , inclinando su cabeza contra del pecho de la princesa .

* * *

_**Author's Time**_

_Uff, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está al fin el capítulo terminando lo que empecé en el anterior jeje. Bueno gracias a las nuevas reviews . **ravTDG** en cuanto a tu pregunta no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quien puede ser su padre xD , no tengo teorías porque es que tengo una especie de vacío en ese aspecto de la historia jaja. No puedo imaginarme a Toph con nadie, en parte por eso estoy haciendo este fic , es como me hubiese gustado que continuase de la saga anterior hasta la de Korra ._


End file.
